Under the Paper Mistletoe
by Chimericalisme
Summary: Katie expects a Christmas gift from Travis. What does he give her? A really cheesy Christmas gift, that's what. Takes place before the Last Olympian. Tratie, and Travis is kind of OOC. Merry Late Christmas, everyone!  And a happy new year!  :D


_**Under The Paper Mistletoe**_

_A Tratie Christmas One-Shot_

_**Katie**_

Ah, it's Christmas day. The whole camp was going around exchanging gifts.

Since we're Greek and all, we really don't believe in all that stuff about Jesus in Christian and Catholic religion. But we still like Christmas, and celebrate it!

Anyways, all of my siblings gave me gifts, and my friends from other cabins. My favorite so far was one from my brother John Anlage, it was a special type of flower - one he'd bred himself -called a Narcissus Lotus flower. It was beautiful, with blue and purple stripes all over it's white base.

I'll admit, I preferred John to the rest of my brothers and sisters. And I like his plant and all, don't get me wrong. But what I really wanted was Travis Stoll- uh, I mean, a _gift_ from Travis Stoll. Cause', well, I just kinda happen to like Travis. No- not like that, idiot! I could never _like like _Travis Stoll. Not in a million years! It drives me insane, though. He's always pulling pranks on me, trying to bug me. He and his brother Conner. Conner's a funny guy, but he's just annoying. At least Travis is kind, and caring, smart, handsome…and those blue eyes of his- er, well, that's not the point.

The point is I haven't gotten a gift from Travis.

I'll admit it- he's the guy I like, the guy of my dreams. But it's already 5:45 pm! The campfire's at six! I mean, is he going to give me a gift or not?

_**Conner**_

Haha, this is funny. I've never seen Travis freak about a present like this before. And for _Katie_- Katie_ Gardner_! BAHAHAHAHA! This is pathetic. I mean, he's going through all his stuff, trying to find some girly gift for her… Its… its actually starting to scare me. Since when has Travis actually cared about gifts? And why doesn't he just steal one of our sister's hair dryers or something to give to her? Or a videogame? Or even a pack of gum?

"_**CONNER, HELP ME FIND SOMETHING!**_"

Wow, now he's trying to drag me into this.

"Sorry bro, no can do." I replied nonchalantly.

"_Ugh._" he groaned. "What am I going to give Katie?"

Some of our brothers snickered.

"Travis and Katie-" Fred started.

"Sittin' in a tree-" continued George.

**(A/N: Catch the reference, earn a cookie. ;) )**

"Shutup, shutup, _shutup_!" Travis yelled.

Woah, dude, he's angry now.

_**Travis**_

Must. Find. Present. For. Katie. Gardner.

Oh, _WHAT IN HADES AM I GOING TO DO?_

Ok, think Travis, think. Get a grip. You can do this. Uh, okay. Let's see. What do girls like?

Unicorns.

Rainbows.

Romance…

Uh, hairdryers? Maybe I should just take Elizabeth's hairdryer. No, that'll make Katie upset that I stole someone else's gift. Ugh. Why does this have to be so hard?

Wait…I've got an idea!

I smiled triumphantly as I walked out the door of the Hermes cabin, going to plan something with the daughters of love themselves, and leaving behind a mess and a bunch of confused siblings.

_**Katie**_

Six o'clock. It's official: Travis isn't giving me a gift this year.

I ambled sadly towards the campfire, where most of the cabins had already sat down. There's the Aphrodite cabin- all wearing really cute matching Christmas outfits. Even the guys. Wow, they look steamed. I wonder how Selena pulled that off.

And there's the Ares' cabin inhabitants. Oooh, what a bunch of Christmas Scrooges. They all look disgusted by the Aphrodite cabin. Specially' Clarisse.

So I checked- all the cabins were here…except for the Hermes cabin. Where were they? We couldn't start without them!

"Hey Katie!"

I turned around.

Sure enough, it was Travis Stoll wearing a Christmas hat, and holding something behind his back…and the entire Hermes cabin was carrying him over here! What the…?

"Alright guys, you can put me down now." he told his cabin. By now, everyone at the campfire was staring at him oddly. He turned to me, and the next few things he said were waaaaay out of character. Literally.

I was staring at him directly in his beautiful blue eyes, dazed. Then he said; "Katie. Katie, look up."

I snapped out of it. When I looked up…I couldn't believe my eyes.

A mistletoe.

Travis was holding a mistletoe.

And it was made out of paper.

_Paper_.

Travis Stoll had made me a mistletoe made out of paper, and then colored it in.

"You know what this means." he looked at me with a look of nervousness and flirtatiousness combined plastered on his face.

What I did next was involuntary- it just happened. It's like, the muscles in my body went against me, and I found myself leaning in for a kiss with Travis Stoll.

_NO! _I screamed in my head. This is so _wrong! _It's_ Travis Stoll!_

I stopped. We were leaned in real close now, our lips nearly touching. We stood there for a minute, the entire Hermes cabin standing behind us wearing Christmas hats, and the rest of the camp sitting a few feet away.

"WHATTYA' WAITIN' FOR, AN INVITATION? KISS HER, RETARD!" shouted a kid from the Ares cabin, Sherman.

Travis did so. He leaned in and kissed me. Travis Stoll kissed me.

_**Travis**_

Oh my gods. I'm kissing Katie. Katie Gardner.

Am I in Elysium?

_**Conner**_

This is the worst Christmas ever. Travis, my own twin brother, is kissing our number one enemy. I can't believe this.

I'm gonna cut of all his hair in his sleep and then spray a whipped cream beard on his face so he looks like a demented bald Santa Claus for this.

Then again…he looks kinda happy. Maybe that'll be my Christmas present to him; not pranking him. Genius. He's gonna love it.

_**Katie**_

The kiss was pure bliss. I felt like I'd died and gone to the Isles of the Blest. But eventually, I had to pull away. It was then that I realized the entire camp had been cheering, and Selena Beauregard was running up to me, congratulating me and Travis.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked us.

Me and Travis exchanged glances, dazed from the kiss.

"What?" I asked.

"You're officially a couple! EEEEEEEE! I knew it would happen! I just knew it! It's a Christmas miracle! Thank Aphrodite!" she winked and skipped off.

"Thanks, Aphrodite." Travis joked, smiling at me. I found myself smiling back. And then…I leaned in for another kiss with Travis, under the paper mistletoe.

When I pulled away, I murmured;

"So what'd you get me for Christmas?"

**Haha, this was kinda cheesy. **

**Anyways, just a short Christmas Tratie fic. It's a day late, but I hope you enjoyed reading it! ^.^**

**Merry day-after-Christmas, everybody!**

**~Jen~**


End file.
